I saw
by Mallik
Summary: Kirito offers to track down Rosalia and bring her to justice but gets a little sidetracked when he offers to help a beautiful girl. KiritoxSilica long one-shot. #smut


Hey guys, got kind of a long one shot for ya. Btw, this isn't my first rodeo regarding writing and it's not my first time on the site, but this is my first solo fanfiction. I can handle the fire but no hardcore flames. I would also gladly welcome the good reviews…

Now, probably my favorite love story I have ever seen is that of Kirito and Asuna, so don't get me wrong. Infact, after this I plan on uploading a couple stories with them but for now I just want to get this one off my chest. So for the duration of this story I'm going to completely ignore the fact she exists. Sorry if you find it weird but I haven't seen a KiritoxSilica yet. Therefor I proclaim…FIIIRST!

Disclaimer: I don't own SAO. (I wish :/)

I saw

February 23rd, 2024 Floor 35: Lost Forest

Kirito POV

It was night. I've been searching for a couple days now. In the last village, I got a tip that Rosalia and a small group were making a trek through the Lost Forest. I've been searching for hours to no avail. It's night now. Maybe they made it through to the next town…

I was about start making my way out of the brush when distant roar caught my attention. I was about to shrug it off as idol monsters tempting hunters for their valuable hide drops and Exp values when a horrified feminine shriek was let loose. "Pina!"

I ran without thinking towards the crying. "Pina, Pina!" I reached a clearing where three Enraged Red Apes huddled around a girl whose back was to them. "Pina!" she cried one more time before that distinct sound was made. Like a million shards of glass hitting the ground all at once, and those luminescent shards floating up into the starry sky as if made of helium. I often wonder if those shards become a part of the billions of stars in that virtual sky. With a final barely audible "Pina." the girl turned to face her impending doom.

Anger enveloped my body. One already died by their calloused hands. I would not allow another. Without any effort I quickly made three quick slashes across the backs of the three beasts who quickly joined 'Pina' in the sky. Shock was written across the girls face. Her beautiful red, tear-streaked eyes focused on mine. She just stared for a couple seconds, her face softened in astonishment. She was beautiful. She had sharp, smooth facial features and pretty, pink lips. Once over her amazement, she squinted her eyes squeezing out a fresh stream of tears. "Pina" she said softly. She looked back and for the first time I noticed the emanating from a feather on the ground.

She cupped the feather in her hands and pleaded "Don't leave me alone…Pina!" The tears were never ending.

I wanted to say something comforting but I was still a bit confused. "What's that feather?" I said in the lightest voice I could without being unheard.

"It's Pina." She said trembling. "My partner…"

It finally dawned on me. Relief rushed over me. This girl's friend, the one who died, was a companion beast. "You're a beast tamer…" I said amazed. She seemed much too small. She looked maybe 14, though I shouldn't complain. I fight on the frontlines and I'm only 15. Her sobs brought me back to reality. "I'm sorry…I wasn't able to save your friend." If only I'd gotten here sooner. I clenched my fist in frustration.

"No." She surprised me with her words. "I was being stupid…I was stupid to think I could make it through the forest on my own." She looked back at me. "Thank you for saving me." She said with genuine gratitude but the pain was still in her voice.

I don't quite know why but the urge to try and cheer her up was irresistible. I looked at the feather. If that's what I think it is… "Does that feather happen to have an item name?" I knelt next to her for a better look at it.

She held it out and tapped it with her pointer finger. A smaller than normal window opened up with but two words on it. _Pina's heart._ It was simple but unmistakable. The girl immediately clutched it to her chest, as if her heart beat might bring back Pina's. She started to cry again.

"Don't cry." I said. Just as I thought, it's a revivable item that'll bring back the companion good as new. I explained to her what it was and told her of the Hill of Memories on Floor 47. She looked so relieved. I told her I'd get it for her… "but if the pet's owner isn't there, the flower won't bloom."

"That information is enough. If I work hard to raise my level, then someday…" I had no desire to break her heart but she needed to know.

"They can only be revived three days after death."

She paused, hopelessness enveloping her features. "No…" she said devastated. "It's my fault. I'm so sorry Pina."

I stood. I wouldn't let her give up on someone she cared about so easily. I quickly opened my inventory. "Don't worry, you have three days." Taking a quick glance at her gear, I opened a trade window with her. "This equipment should be worth a good five or six levels. If I go with you, it'll work out."

"Why would you do all this for me?"

I looked at her. She had surprise written all over her face but also worry. She had that _Is He Gonna Rob Me_ look. "If you promise not to laugh I'll tell you."

She looked relieved by my words. She must have figured if I was going to rob her, I wouldn't have made her promise not to laugh about it. "I promise."

I covered my eyes with my black bangs. This is crazy! I don't even know her and she doesn't know me. Am I seriously going to waste time helping this stranger simply 'cause she's cute? No, I can't, but I'm still going to help her. _Just lie _I thought. "It's because you look like my little sister…" the lie came off believable even though it was way out of line. She looked nothing like Suguha.

She just looked at me for a minute but soon burst out laughing. I turned away to let out a sigh of relief. She quickly regained herself. "I'm sorry." She wiped away the tears of humor along with those from grief. She then began to interact with the trade window. "Um, I'm sure this is nowhere near enough to pay, but-"

"No, it's okay." I quickly stated. I can manage to search for Rosalia while bringing this girl through the Hill of Memories. "This isn't entirely incompatible with my reason for being here."

She gave a quizzical look at that but shrugged it off and extended a hand. "I'm Silica."

I shook it. Though her palm was gloved, she had a warm hand and soft fingertips. "I'm Kirito. We won't be together long, but it's nice to meet you."

We made our way out of the forest making idle chit-chat. I tried to avoid conversations that would lead to Pina but it popped up a few times. Every time it did Silica would get foggy eyed but I'd quickly reassure with a hand on her head and say "We'll make it."

We eventually made it to Mishe, the village where we'd be stopping at for the night. Two men, which I recognized as the guy that turned out not to be seventeen and the girl that turned out to be a guy (rumor has it they hit it off pretty well, regardless what happened), stopped to talk to Silica. They asked her to party up with them and promised to go where she wanted. I was a little worried until I felt an arm loop around mine. It was Silica's. I blushed heavily as she pushed me along, apologizing to them, and saying she'd be partying up with me for a while. I got envious looks from the two which I couldn't really blame them for giving.

Once we were far enough away she looked at me. "I apologize for that." She said. We were still joined at the arms which I couldn't really get enough of.

"Fans of yours?" I asked. She sighed. "You must be popular."

"No…" I raised an eyebrow. "They just want me along as a mascot." She got a distant look. "But I got full of myself when they began calling me Dragon Tamer Silica…" She let go of my arm and stopped.

I looked back to see the face I'd grown accustomed to comforting. "Don't worry," I said "we still have plenty of time." This time I made a bold decision. Instead of patting her on the head I cupped her cheek. She had I light blush but smiled.

"Right!" she said holding my hand where it was. We stayed that way for a moment but I didn't want her to think I was any weirder than she probably already did so I let my hand fall back to my side and we headed for the inn.

Silica was telling me about this floor's great cheesecake when a cold feminine voice came our way. "Oh if it isn't Silica." I turned to see my mark. Rosalia was just as she was described. Beautiful, but cold and dark. "You made it out of the forest. I'm relieved." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. I want to take her down now but I don't have proof. Even though multiple credible sources tell me Rosalia is the leader of Titan's Hand, I'm not going to imprison her without seeing it in action first.

I looked at Silica to see why she'd become so quiet. A dark cloud seemed to hang over her. "Is something wrong?" I asked her.

She looked at me and lightly said "No, nothing."

"Huh?" I looked back to Rosalia to find her smirking. "What happened to the lizard? Could something…" she said with a knowing grin. I was about to tell her off when Silica spoke.

"Pina died." She said with surprising strength. "But I'm definitely bringing her back!" defiance clear in her voice.

"Then you're going to the Hill of Memories…" she said hungrily. I know that look. Rosalia is going to try to take Silica's revival item. This could be my chance to catch her in the act. I'll protect Silica so she can get the item, and when Rosalia tries to take it, I'll send her on a one way teleport to prison. Two birds, one stone. Rosalia brought me out of my thoughts when she cooed "but at your level, will you be able to clear it?"

Silica frowned unsure of her ability to save her friend. I hated seeing her like that, I had to step in. "She will. It isn't that hard." I stated. Rosalia looked at me nervously, unsure if she could bully me as easily as she could Silica.

"You're another one she seduced?" Damn, she read me like a book. "You don't look particularly strong to me." Well I guess not. If she knew my real strength, she'd probably faint.

She had me with the seduction though. I wasn't sure how long I could fight the blush rising on my face so I took Silica's hand and said "Let's go." I could feel Rosalia's cold gaze on me all the way until we stepped into the inn.

We sat down and ordered some dinner. We ate in somewhat uncomfortable silence the entire time. I ordered us some of the famed cheesecake I've been hearing about for desert and we waited. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Silica, what's the matter?"

She looked up startled, as if I'd interrupted her trail of thought. She sighed and examined the wood work on our table. "Why is she so mean?" she asked sadly.

"Is Sword Art Online your first MMO?" I asked. She nodded. I sighed. "In any online game, lots of People's personalities change. Some enjoy playing as outright villains. You see how our player indicators are green? If you commit a crime, however, it will turn orange. The worst, PKers, those who've killed someone, are known as red players."

"You mean murderers?" Silica asked horrified.

"In any other game, they could've had fun role playing as the bad guy. But SAO's different. This game isn't really a game at all." I gripped my drink tightly. I didn't like talking about this death game. It was easier to just cut my way through it's monsters than to talk about it.

"Kirito-kun." Silica looked at me worriedly. Damn, now she knows I'm a weirdo. I looked down at my drink. I couldn't look at those bound to be judgmental eyes.

"I'm sorry." I was about to stand and take my leave from her for the night when Silica shot up in her chair.

"You're a good person!" she reached across the table which was slightly longer than her upper body so she hiked up her legs a bit as well. She grasped my hands which were still wrapped firmly around my drink. This along with the fact that I had a nice view of her perfectly shaped behind which was raised so she could grasp my hands left me short of breath. "You saved me…" she said. Her beautiful eyes shone passionately into my oily orbs and I couldn't help but smile. I've never felt this way.

"It seems you've cheered me up instead Silica." I laughed softly. "Thank you…" I just stared and stared taking in her beauty as best as I could comprehend.

I would've continued to do so for eternity, but she shot back in her seat. She started stuttering sentences at a fast pace and fanned her face. When she finally formed words correctly, she stated "Our cheesecake is late!" I just stared in wonder and maybe a little sadly too. This cheesecake better be damn good to ruin a moment like that.

When it arrived, I was surprised at how ornate the dishes were arranged. Mine was ringed by ripe looking strawberries and Silica's was drenched in a delicious looking chocolate sauce. Silica tore into hers, momently forgetting herself. When she realized it was probably scarring for me to witness, she lightly dabbed her quickly reddening face with a napkin. I laughed and gingerly took a bite of my own marveling in how richly defined it tasted.

"Oh my gosh, Silica, you have to try this." I wiped my fork clean, shaved off a piece of the cheesecake, and stabbed it along with a strawberry. I lightly held it out in front of her. She blushed and closed her eyes as I pushed the delicacy into her awaiting mouth. She closed her mouth and slowly slid my fork out of her lightly clenched teeth.

She started chewing letting the taste mingle with her tongue and swallowed. She opened her eyes and stared into mine. I wiggled my eyebrows and asked her how it tasted. She just lost herself in my eyes and with a light smile and said "Amazing."

After feeding each other and basically finishing off each other's cheesecake I took her hand which I think surprised her but in a good way and led her to the front desk. I paid for the meal and two rooms for the night like the gentleman I am. I led her upstairs to her room and wished her a good night. She looked at me for a second and without warning wrapped her arms around and made herself at home in my chest. I no doubt was probably grinning like an idiot but I couldn't care less. She felt so soft in my arms. To my disappointment she stepped back, took one last look at me, and entered her room. "Goodnight" she said as she slowly shut the door.

I sighed contempt with myself and entered my own room. I went directly to the bed and plopped down. I've been laying here for five minutes now and can't get a wink. All I can think about is her. If I asked if she wanted to talk some more, would she laugh? Maybe I can fabricate a story like a serial killer is on the loose or maybe…I face palmed. Duh! I could just tell her what wants to know. Floor 47. I rummaged through my inventory and dug out my mirage sphere. I got up. I hope she's not sleeping. I walked out of my room and over to her door.

The light was still on so that was a good sign. With enough nerve, I finally knocked twice and asked "Silica, you still up?"

"Kirito-san?" she sounded surprised but not sleepy.

"I forgot I have more to tell you about Floor 47…" Maybe I shouldn't be here. "Want to go over it tomorrow?"

"It's fine!" she almost sounded relieved but I couldn't be sure. "I was just thinking about that-" Her voice died suddenly. I waited a couple seconds but started to get worried.

I reached for the door handle. "Silica, are you okay?" I started turning the handle when suddenly…

"WAIT!" I shot back from the door startled by her sudden outburst. "Just… hold on a second." She sounded flustered. I heard her open up her menu and the go into the inventory section. I heard a couple more dings from her menu until I heard the unmistakable sound of swapping armor which can only mean two things. Silica either just took something off, or she was previously wearing nothing and put something on.

My trail of thought was not mistaken as the door opened to reveal a blushing Silica who was in nothing but her underclothing and a shirt. _She was just in her under clothing _I thought. That alone was an amazing thought but the sight before me made gasp. I looked at her lithe and extremely feminine legs. Smooth skin flowed all the way up to where I couldn't see, but really wanted to see. She turned to the side slightly, letting her weight fall on one leg and slightly raised her front hip. The sides of the bottom of her were slightly exposing, revealing her white and pink- was that a bikini bottom? Underclothing is randomly generated for every player (mine are black briefs) but I wasn't aware bikini underclothing was an option.

"Can I come in?" I said quickly regaining myself. I hope she didn't see my gawking. She nodded and I started to move past her but her facial expression stopped me. She looked almost like she'd seen a ghost. I lightly put my hand on her cheek and said "We can go over it tomorrow…"

The red hue on her face deepened in color but she momentarily regained herself. "It's fine." She said. She looked so beautiful and her sexy attire was leaving me dazed. Crap! I'm totally getting a hard-on, if she sees she'll probably kill me, even at her level.

I quickly set up the chairs and arranged the table in a position where she wouldn't see the now obvious bulge in my pants. I set up the table and placed my mirage sphere on it. I then looked at Silica in her chair. She looked deeply flustered. She didn't see me did she? "Silica, is something wrong?"

"No! It's nothing" she said a little quickly. She then looked at the object on the table, her flustered look being replaced by curiosity. "What's that item Kirito?"

"It's called a mirage sphere." I said as I pressed its button. The top rose and it displayed the designated floor. I looked at Silica's angelic features through the interface. While illuminated by the blue light that shone, she looked incredible.

"It's so pretty!" she proclaimed. I muttered something about someone being pretty but I don't think she heard.

I then proceeded with the presentation. "Here's floor 47's town area." I pointed to a clump of buildings. "And here is the Hill of Memories" I said as I then pointed to a grassy plane. Then traced my finger along a road between the two points which the mirage sphere highlighted for me. "So we'll be following this route." I them jerked my head towards a noise I heard. It sounded like it came from right outside the door.

"Kirito-" Silica was about to say something but I threw her a quick 'sh' and bust through the door, demanding to know who was there. I turned just in time to see a head disappear down the steps. I wasn't about to chase after him though and risk leaving Silica alone. I felt a presence next to me and felt Silica grab my arm.

"What was that?" she asked almost frightened.

"They heard us." I stated.

"But unless you've knocked, you can't hear through a door."

I backed us into the room and closed the door. "It's different if your listening skill is high enough, but few people invest the time to raise it."

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Why would they want to listen in on us?" Oh, I knew why but I couldn't risk Silica getting hurt in this operation. I just looked at the door as if there might still be someone there. I don't really want to leave Silica alone tonight, but is that in my place to ask?

"Hey Kirito," she said. I turned to see her fidgeting with her fingers. "can… can you… umm-" she looked so nervous. I was about to ask her 'What?' when she blurted out "Can you stay here tonight?" I was surprised. Eager but surprised. "It's just… I'm a heavy sleeper and I wouldn't be the wiser if someone came in and tried to kill me." She laughed nervously. On the inside I was cheering, but on the outside I simply nodded. She smiled her fears melting away, but it slipped. "Oh um, there's only one bed… you can have-"

"No, no!" I quickly said. "I'll uh…I'll sleep in the chair." She looked at me unsure. "Look I've slept in far worse places, to me this is like a recliner next to a fireplace." I smiled and it seemed to put her at ease.

I sat in the chair which wasn't all that uncomfortable and watched her climb into bed. With one final look at me she patted the mattress next to her and said "If you change your mind…" She turned, and I had a feeling it was to hide a blush as big as the one I had on now.

An hour went by and we both had dozed off when a whimper woke me. I looked over to Silica with her back to me, body trembling. I got up to investigate when she whimpered again. She started talking. "Pina, I'm so sorry. Pina!" She was dreaming. I softly grasped her shoulder and rolled Silica onto her back. I said her name but she was still sound asleep. I said it more loudly but it didn't work. _Dang, she _is _a heavy sleeper, _I thought. Tears started pouring from her closed eyes. I didn't think about what I was doing but I lifted the covers and got in the bed. I wiped away the tears, nuzzled her face, and whispered words of comfort in her ear. After a couple of minutes she calmed and after a couple more minutes her dreams shifted from nightmares to hopes. "Kirito-kun, you saved me and Pina. You're my hero." I blushed at this but she wasn't done yet. Her sleeping form shifted to where she was now on my chest, wrapping her arms around mine and entangling our legs.

I was shocked. I stayed awake for an hour purely for this reason. Eventually I drifted off in pure bliss. I awoke once again at 5:30. I usually woke at this time because there wasn't usually a whole lot of people out and about during this time. I should probably return to my chair before Silica wakes. I lightly lifted her petite frame off of myself and layer her back down. Before I could think better of myself, I placed a small kiss on her forehead. She smiled at that I returned to my now cold chair and napped for another thirty minutes until I heard stirring. I opened my eyes to find Silica yawning and rubbing hers. I smiled "Morning." I said. She said it back with a smile and a light blush playing her cheeks. "Get dressed and come get me. We'll grab some breakfast and head for the portal." I left the room and waited.

She came out dressed in the equipment I had given her and I just stared. I had no idea that what I'd given her would be so… erotic. A small piece of black cloth covered her chest and above that was a small steel breastplate. The red overcoat was open in the front and chopped into separate sections at the top revealing her smooth shoulders, which for some reason I had the urge to chew. But the best part was the skirt. Little known fact, in SAO you can only have one undergarment equipped at a time, so if you happen be in some open particle of clothing you might find yourself a little… bare. Silica's skirt stopped about three-fourths the way down her thighs which made my thoughts and desires race with activity. Her high boots came up to her knees and she had a dagger strapped to the back of her waist. She looked amazing.

I quickly turned to avoid the quizzical look she gave I simply stated "Let's go." After a quick breakfast we warped to Floor 47. Almost immediately I was slapped by the smell of roses, violets, lavender, and a million other smells. I opened my eyes to see an ocean of color and various shapes. It was a welcome sight. I heard an amazed gasp and to see Silica's eyes shining with wonder.

"It's like a dream!" she said. I almost laughed. None of this was real but I had agree, it was pretty amazing.

"This floor is called the Flower Garden." As if it didn't shout it out at you. "The entire level is covered in flowers." Even the monsters. Believe it or not but the floor boss on this level was just a giant thorn bush. Silica laughed joyously and ran to the nearest flower bed. She gave it one big whiff and just looked into the distance. She seemed mesmerized by all the couples here. That was no surprise though. This was considered the most romantic of all the floors. Silica seemed lost in thought. "Silica?"

"Yes!" she jumped up startling me. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She said letting her arms idly swing back and forth. I asked if something was wrong. "Ah, nothing at all…" she said nonchalantly.

I shrugged. "Let's go." I said and walked in the direction of the path we'd be taking. Once we reached the bridge that led to the path I stopped us. I dug out a blue crystal and held it out for her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"If anything unexpected happens, and I tell you to warp out, use this crystal to jump to any town." With Rosalia hungry for the revival item, there's no telling what she'll do. I won't let Silica get hurt.

"But-" she was about to protest.

"Promise me." She looked deep into my eyes and I looked at her pleadingly.

She took it from my hand and placed it in her pouch. "All right."

"All right," I said "let's get going. This path should lead us to the Hill of Memories." You could see the cliff jutting out from here. We started our way down the path and just rushed to walk next to me. She looked like she wanted to ask me something, but she never got the chance.

"Um Kirito-san…" A vine quickly wrapped around her legs and yanked her feet out from underneath her. She was suspended into the air and I was dumbfounded. Silica realizing her skirt was riding quickly grabbed a hold of it. She looked back at the monster who opened it mouth-watering maw in anticipation. Silica screamed and started waving her dagger back and forth in panic.

"Calm down Silica, it's really weak!" I yelled. She could probably take it out without any effort but her attention was currently cut in half due to her effort to keep her skirt down.

She ignored me and continued her panicky onslaught of the air around her. "Kirito-san, save me! Don't look but save me!"

I'd covered my eyes but couldn't resist peaking. "That's impossible…" I muttered.

Fed up with being an open piñata, Silica let the hand holding her skirt free and grasped one of the vines holding her legs and cut it like a hot knife through butter. She did the same to the other vine and she fell. While falling, she activated her sword skill coming down on the beast like a comet. It burst into shards of light and she fell to the ground. She stood with her back to me. She didn't turn but looked over her shoulder. "Did you see?"

Did I see? I tried not to, but through open fingers I saw everything. The three seconds she had let go of her skirt felt like an eternity for me. It started with her letting go. The fabric slowly crawled up her body until it rested. Since she was upside down the higher I looked the closer I was to seeing it. I started at the edge of the fabric. I could just see the dip of her belly button. My gaze traveled upward, admiring the smoothness of her navel, and continued upward until it reached its destination. With not a hair in sight, it was so perfectly shaped. I could tell it had never been used. Not in reality, nor in here. It wasn't until she cut the first vine that I got a look at it. As she cut it, gravity took a hold of her leg, something she wasn't prepared for. Her leg fell while her other stayed, which in turn spread them apart. The pink hue deepened, the further in I looked. I could make out key features of it like the clitoris which protruded slightly, its overall slickness, and how tight it looked. The rest was a blur as she fell to the ground. Did I see? Yes. I saw. But I wasn't going to tell her that. She'd likely combust spontaneously from embarrassment.

So with the shutting of my fingers I said "No, I didn't."

She looked unsure but walked toward me nonetheless. We continued walking and started conversations. Any time we a monster attacked I'd lower its health and stun it. I'd then let Silica switch in for the kill ensuring she'd get the majority of the Exp. She even leveled up a couple times. She asked me about my sisters and we talked but really my mind was elsewhere. More specifically, in between her legs. Gosh! Why am I thinking this?

I almost had it out of my head when the ground under Silica glowed red. A purple monster shot from the ground and grabbed Silica with its slippery tentacles. "Kirito-san!" she screamed. Immediately, I slashed through it. It exploded and Silica was falling. I didn't want her to get hurt, so I dove and caught her. We stayed there for a second, her trembling and me holding her. We just lost ourselves, marveling in each other's eyes. I didn't notice I was moving closer to her until she gasped which I quickly interrupted with my lips. I forced all the passion I could will upon her, and after a couple seconds I stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were closed which slowly, almost lazily, opened. She looked into my eyes as she brought up a hand and lightly touched her lips. With that same hand she slowly reached over and traced my lips with her fingertips.

"But…" she started. "I thought I reminded you of your sister…"

"No, Silica." I took a deep breath "I lied to you. You don't look anything like my sister. I just said that to ease the tension, and because…I wanted to be with you and take you to the revival item. I wanted to protect you from any harm. Above all else I liked you and wanted to be _your _mascot. I lied to you. I'm sorry." I looked away. She must hate me.

I felt a hand against my cheek and looked to Silica to see her smiling. A tear slid down her cheek as she said "You have nothing to apologize for. You're my hero Kirito-kun. You saved me, and now we're saving Pina. You're my hero." She pressed her lips to mine which shocked me but I accepted eagerly. After a couple minutes of no doubt building up her confidence I felt her tongue vigorously swat at my lips, begging me for entry which I allowed. Her tongue reached corners of my mouth I didn't even know existed, but I couldn't let her have all the fun. The STR stat effects every part your body so it was fairly easy for my tongue to fight its way back into her mouth. She lightly punched my arm as if to say _no fair_. She quickly died down though as I started caressing the inside of her mouth with my tongue. Suddenly she pulled away and stood up. I was about to ask what was wrong when she pushed me down on my back and straddled me in between her legs.

"Whoa wait." _Shut up, you dumbass! _I thought but I had to make sure she wanted this. "Are you sure about this?" I asked squeezing her hand.

"Why, are there monsters nearby?" she asked looking around.

"No. I mean all the monsters here are proximity set, meaning if they haven't attacked yet, they won't." I looked her in the eye. "I mean, are you sure this is what you want?"

She giggled and looked at me. "I'm sure, Hero-kun." With that, we continued our make out session. I started rubbing her sides, getting a feel of her petite shape. She did the same to me. Our breaths and heartbeats were steadily increasing when she sat up. She was red in the face and I asked what was wrong. "Hey Kirito…when that plant had me hanging in the air earlier… you saw right?" I was silent for a second before nodding. Her blush deepened but she didn't move. "Well… what did you think? My only response was a smile and I licked my lips, much like Rosalia does when hearing of a rare item, which sent shivers down Silica's spine.

We continued to kiss each other senseless for a couple minutes until I opened up my inventory. I was about to press 'unequip all' when Silica grabbed my hand. "Wait, take off your breastplate and switch to 'manual removal'." I raised an eyebrow. She looked at me pleadingly. "Just do it." I did it, and she did the same. She looked at me longingly. "I want us to take each other's clothes off." I must have looked shocked because she laughed.

She got off me, laid backward on one elbow, and with her other hand curled a finger towards herself in a 'come and get me gesture' I slowly crawled toward her and stalked up her body, stopping momentarily to rub my clothed member against her core in a teasing fashion. She whimpered slightly and moaned my name. I placed a hand on her stomach and moved it up the right side of her body. I slowed momentarily to feel her quickening heartbeat and continued my way up. I was almost grasping her entire breast when a window opened startling us both. '_Harassing action perceived. Flag this player_?' Silica laughed and gave a look of contemplation. I must've seemed hurt because she smiled, pecked me on the lips, and pressed _No_. I then proceeded with my ministrations on her chest.

She started moaning louder and louder as I squeezed her nipples ever so lightly. They were starting to poke through her incredibly tight shirt. Unsure if I could manually take it off, I proceeded to simply roll it up higher and until her breasts were completely open to the air. I stared at them in awe. While small, they had pert nipples and were a perfect globular shape. I wasted no time in latching my mouth to one, rolling it lightly between my softly clenched teeth and passing my tongue over it. The other I simply rolled between my fingers. I switched rolls between my mouth and fingers every couple seconds. By now, Silica's moans had turned into screams of pure pleasure. She roughly raked her fingers through my bangs. She worked her way out of her red overcoat began to work of mine. I moved away from her nipples and took it off. She then frustratingly worked to push my shirt up and over my head. I joined the ever growing pile of discarded clothing. She then helped me with my belt and altogether pulled both my pants and my briefs down in one swift motion.

With me now fully naked, Silica just took a moment to admire me in my full glory. I looked down at my *ahem* sword to find it was the same length as it was in real life. Where the Nervegear got that data, I'll never know, and don't particularly want to. Not to say I'm not big or anything but I was fairly larger than the average person which gave Silica a little difficulty in wrapping her small hand around it fully. She however tried her best when tentatively reaching out for it. I let out a sharp hiss as she touched it for the first time. She certainly took her time getting acquainted with it. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Silica, please. If one of us doesn't do something soon, I'll go insane." She smiled at the effect she had on me.

Without warning Silica took a the last deep breath of fresh air she'd be getting for the next couple minutes, and plunged my sword all the way into her mouth. I was surprised at her boldness, but was even more amazed at how great her mouth felt around me. She gagged a little at first, getting used to my shape and the feel of me rubbing the back of her throat, but once she got used to me she was sublime. Never stopping her head from moving up and down, she produced saliva that worked as lubricant making were warm mouth feel soft as silk as she wrapped her tongue around me. I was in heaven but I wanted her to feel good to.

I lifted her up without much effort and spun her 180˚ above me. I almost laughed at the fact that she continued her conquest of my shaft without even flinching as I spun her. I almost did, but the sight before me was so breathtaking, I couldn't. She hovered above me on her arms and knees which were to my side, the hem of her skirt being the only keeping me from where she most wanted me to be. I slowly hiked it upward revealing inch by inch of her shapely legs until they came together to form her midsection. Right now, up close, it looked even more beautiful than earlier, not to mention even wetter. Speaking of which, a small bead of her nectar condensed on her protruding clitoris. The bead became caught by gravity and slowly fell from her beautiful slit. I stuck my tongue out ad caught it, as I would a raindrop or snowflake. I closed my eyes as it raced down my tongue and swallowed. It was the sweetest thing I've ever tasted, with no comparison.

Unable to take any more, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down, her arms and legs giving way to the weight. I felt her breasts press into my midriff and had to fight the urge to release my seed deep inside her slick mouth. I wanted us to that together. I stuffed my nose into her open hole and took a big whiff of her arousal. This action caused Silica to moan deeply, sending vibrations through my already throbbing member, and made me almost lose it. I quickly steeled my nerves. If we were going to do this together, I'll need to make quick work of her. Without further ado, I ran my tongue along her slit causing her to shiver in pleasure. I shoved my tongue as far in I could and started twisting & curling it. Her walls started clenching together and she quickened her pace on my shaft so I knew she was close. I started thrusting my hip in time with her bobbing and added a couple fingers to her glory hole while I focused my efforts with my tongue on her clit.

Suddenly it was as if someone was pouring warm honey down my throat as Silica released and she hummed in pure bliss which threw me over the edge, causing me to release into her welcoming mouth. She swallowed and swallowed the same as me but saved some in her mouth. I followed suit and saved some of hers. She got off of me to my disappointment but then turned to me and kissed me deeply. We then exchanged each other's essences between our mouths as best we could until we both closed our mouths and swallowed. All I could think was that it was like the cheesecake and strawberries. Separately they were good, but together they were utterly amazing.

We sat there for a moment, lips still attached but mouths open breathing heavily in an exchange of carbon dioxide. I honestly didn't know if I had it in me for round two. Silica pecked me on the cheek and leaned back "How about we finish this tonight?" she said in the sultriest voice I'd yet to have heard her use. I looked at her and nodded. I helped her up and we both reset our equipment.

Now clothed, we walked hand in hand up the crest of the final hill. Once at the top, the basin where the flower spawned came into view. Silica looked at the basin and asked "The flower of revival is here?"

I nodded and pointed at the shrine "Yeah, if I remember…" She ran ahead as I slowly trailed behind a little sad our journey was ending. What would it mean for us when this was all over? My fears melted though when a golden light lit up her facial features, and the flower slowly sprouted from the basin. I had her now and that was all that mattered. She gasped and stared in wonder at its beauty. "Take it." I said softly.

She looked at me and back to the flower. She lifted her and lightly plucked. I window opened indicating it was indeed the famed Pneuma Flower. She looked up and me and asked "This will bring Pina back, right?" I nodded and she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so glad." She exclaimed.

I looked around. Maybe this wasn't the best place for a reunion. "But there are lots of strong monsters around here. Let's revive her after we get back to town. I'm sure she'd prefer it that way."

She looked around "Yeah." With that, we started making our way back which was now just a walk through the park since we killed all the monsters. We finally reached the bridge when on the far side, I saw a slight movement behind a couple trees. It was quick but that red hair was unmistakable. I put a hand on Silica's shoulder and stopped her. "Kirito?" she asked.

"Whoever's behind those trees, come out." I said loudly. Sure enough, the deadly beauty came out with a smirk on her face.

Confusion took ahold of Silica's features. "Rosalia-san?"

She completely ignored Silica. "If you can see through my hiding skill, your detection skill must be quite high, Swordsman." She had no idea. I'd actually maxed it last week. I could see a fly buzzing from a mile away if I so desired. For the first time, Rosalia acknowledged Silica. "I appears you managed to get the Pneuma Flower. Congratulations!" she said in mock awe. Her eyes then turned cold as ice. "Now hand it over."

"W-What are you talking about?!" Silica said enraged.

I stepped forward. "That isn't going to happen Rosalia-san," I placed my hand on my hip to enforce standing my ground. "or should I say leader of the orange guild, Titan's Hand."

Rosalia raised an eyebrow at the mention of her title. "But she's green." Silica said, sounding more as if she was reassuring herself than me. I however, knew the truth.

"It's a simple trick." I started. "The green members find targets, and lead them to where the orange players are waiting." I looked back to Rosalia. "That was one of your friends listening to us last night, right?"

Silica looked mortified. "Then, the reason we were in the same party for two weeks…"

Rosalia smiled taking pleasure in the fear she caused people. "That's right. I was assessing its strength, while waiting for them to earn money from adventures." She licked her cold, demeaning lips in the way she does and peered straight at Silica. "You were the prey I was most anticipating. I was unfortunate you left, but then you said you were getting a rare item." She looked back to me. "However, you knew all that, but went with her anyway. Are you an idiot, or did she really seduce you?"

I laughed which surprised her. "May be the latter," this made Silica blush. "but I've also been searching for you, Rosalia-san."

She had a confused expression, not unlike Silica's. "What are you talking about?"

"Ten days ago, you attacked a guild called the Silver Fangs." I recalled the tragic story the sole survivor recounted. It made me angry. "Four people, all but the leader, died."

She smiled and played with her hair as if the event were amusing. "Oh, the ones with no money…"

"Their leader went from the warp point to the front lines, from morning until night, begging someone to avenge them." I looked her dead in the eye which took her back. "But he didn't want you killed. He wanted someone to jail you." A fire burned in my eyes, the same fire that burned in the surviving leader's eyes. "Can you understand how he felt?"

She paused for a moment but quickly regained her kill-happy expression and said "Nope… What kind of idiot would take that seriously? There's no proof that killing someone her means they die in real life." She hid behind her words, comforted by her self-fabricated reality. "Anyway, shouldn't you be more concerned about yourselves?" She snapped her fingers, and a half a dozen men emerged from the trees.

I heard a gasp from behind me and turned to Silica wide-eyed. "Kirito-san, there are too many! We should run!" I smiled and cupped her cheek once again, but she still looked worried.

"It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you." I said soothingly. She blushed lightly but her worry was resilient. "Until I tell you to run, just keep the crystal ready. Stay put and watch."

"Okay," she said removing the crystal from her pouch. "But- Kirito!" I ignored her and continued walking forward. Everyone tensed at the mention of my name.

I saw one of the thugs make the connections in his small brainless head. "Kirito-san…black clothes…a one-handed, no shield style. That can't be… the Black Swordsman." I smiled. It seems my nickname has finally made its way down to the lower levels. He quickly looked to Rosalia and tried to reason with her. "Rosalia-san, this is the beater that solos the frontlines. He's in the lead group!"

I heard Silica repeat his words behind me. She no doubt was probably very confused about all this. I would have to sit down and talk to her later. For now I focused on the problems at hand.

Rosalia scoffed at the idea. "Someone from the lead group wouldn't be down here! Go get him," she said as I calmly walked towards them. "and take everything he owns!" Apparently beauty beats brains in the lower levels because they all charged.

I stopped a stood completely still. It's funny how their swords passed entirely through me but I wasn't hurt. It almost ticked. The entire time, I was focused on two things. Rosalia, and my HP gauge. 282, 297, 315, 342, 369, 382, 403. Suddenly a pleasant green text appeared under my health bar. _+600_. They stopped attacking me to catch their breath. I could almost hear Silica's brow furrowing behind me.

Rosalia looked at her incompetent coworkers. "What are you doing? Kill him!" she demanded.

They all looked at each other confused. I better start explaining before one of these idiots blows a fuse. "Around 400 in ten seconds. That's the total damage you seven can do to me." Normally it'd be much higher, but my defense was sizable as well. Rosalia's expression, though seemingly impossible, got even angrier. "I'm level 78." I said without a care in the world. Well except maybe for Silica… "I have 14,500 HP. My battle healing skill auto-regenerates 600 points every ten seconds. We could stand here all day and you'd never beat me."

"Is that even possible?" one of the thugs murmured.

I threw a simple 'It is' over my shoulder. "High enough numbers will make you invincible. MMO's that use a leveling system are unfair that way." I held up a large blue crystal. "My client spent his entire fortune to buy this warp crystal. It's set to take you to prison. All of you!" I yelled looking around me.

Rosalia readied an attack position. "I'm green, so if you hurt me, you'll go orange…" she said defiantly. I ran right past her defense without even connecting our weapons. I waited for the spurs on my boots to quit rolling before I spoke.

With my blade pressed against her throat, I spoke in a quiet tone, all the while staring at her wide eyes. "Just so we're clear, I'm a solo player. One to or two days playing as orange mean nothing to me." I pressed my blade harder against her throat. "Same goes for red." I said quietly so no one but her would hear. Rosalia slowly dropped her spear and surrendered.

I opened up the portal using the crystal and kicked them all through it. Once Rosalia's vows of vengeance died with the portal, I stood there for a moment. I knew Silica was staring at me but I couldn't meet her eyes. Instead I took her hand and we walked back to the teleporting plaza not uttering a word. "Teleport: Mishe." The light enveloped us and we found ourselves back in a familiar setting. I led her in silence to the inn. I asked for two rooms for the night. "Actually check that. Just give us one. We didn't use the other one anyone anyway." The innkeeper blushed slightly and said sure while glancing at our entangled hands. I blushed slightly when I realized how that must've sounded. I thought I heard a giggle from Silica but didn't turn to check. I led her upstairs and into the room.

She walked over to the bed and sat on it. I followed her lead. After a few minutes of silence, I mustered the nerve to say "I'm sorry, Silica…I ended up using you as bait. I thought you'd be scared if I told you about myself." I finally looked over, but was surprised to find her smiling and her eyes shining.

"You're a good person Kirito, so I wouldn't be scared." I wanted to cry. Here I was doing awful things to her that were obvious but she acted like I was the good guy. My eyesight got foggy and I turned away from her.

I felt her soft hand on my cheek and she forced me to look at her. A tear slipped from my eye and she wiped it away with back of her hand. She smiled her sweet, sensitive, caring, knowing smile which immediately ensnared my gaze. Suddenly the gap between us was closing and quickly. Was it me? No, I decided, this time it's her. She pressed her warm lips to mine invoking the all the she felt towards me. I could feel her heartbeat synchronize with mine as we pressed ourselves together. She just held my face with both of her hands while I lightly stroked the silk ribbons that made her pigtails. Our kiss became more and more heated, the need for each other coming to a boil.

I felt her grab my hand and bent my thumb, ring finger, and pinky inward and swiped downward opening up my menu. She mirrored this with her other hand all the while not stopping her assault on my lips. Her hand coordination must have been incredible to successfully know where to open our inventories without even looking. She pressed _remove all items _but before she could press _yes _for either of us I halted her movements and gave her a questioning look. Her visage of confidence gave way to a strained, almost pained look. "Kirito," she said letting every syllable roll off her tongue. "I can't take it anymore. I want- no I need you! So please, take me." I expected her red eyes to darken with lust, but as I looked at them they seemed more pink than red with more than just lust in them. They held something more meaningful. I smiled and grabbed one of her hands. I kissed it on the back before pressing _yes _for both of us.

I closed my eyes as the light of our dissipating clothes intensified. After it died down I opened my eyes and literally dropped my jaw. With nothing now covering Silica's body I could finally define her body in one simple word: beautiful. Silica looked at my once again fully exposed body and blushed. When she looked down at herself she blushed even further. She moved to cover herself but I grabbed the hand that was moving to cover her breasts. I stood and swung her legs up onto the bed so she was now fully laying down. I crawled on the bed and started to stalk up her body. I let my arm hang loose and skate over the soft skin of her leg as I slowly moved up her body walking on my knees. Once I reached her core I lowered myself and placed my member in between her legs but I didn't enter her. _Let's see just how crazy I can make you, Silica_. I smiled at my sinister trail of thought. I let my hands do their own thing as they explored her body. I kissed her lips once and then moved on to her cheek, and then to her jaw, to her neck, shoulder and collarbone, all the while I moved my hips up and down rubbing the top of my shaft against Silica's now sopping entrance.

She started moaning long ago but was now starting to get frustrated with my teasing. "Kirito, please hurry." She said eyes clenched.

"Just a little longer." I said with maybe a little too much laugh in my voice.

She got an angry look and faster than I would've thought, Silica opted her inventory and pressed her dagger against my throat. I stopped all movement and looked at her bug-eyed. "You can regrow limbs after they've been cut off with a healing crystal, correct?" she asked. I nodded and she continued. "Well unless you want to find out if you can grow that back," she said glancing downward "I suggest you start fucking me very quickly." I nodded again and she smiled. She made her dagger disappear and then spread her legs for me.

With that, I slowly pushed myself into her. It was tight. Very tight. Silica grimaced and I couldn't see her like that. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No! No, just… do it quickly." She looked at me determined. I gave her a worried look but she just said "I can take it."

I paused for a second before biting her shoulder which slightly diverted the pain simulator's data and quickly shoved my full length into her. To her credit, Silica didn't cry out, but a solitary tear rolled down her cheek which I kissed away. We waited a minute as her body adjusted to the foreign object, until she kissed me and nodded. I started with a slow, rhythmic movement of my hips against hers. Now fully adjusted to my size, there was nothing left for Silica to feel but utterly eternal bliss. She moaned in ecstasy and started to rock hips in time with mine which were quickly picking up speed. I let out rather feral growl and picked up her petite form with one hand and balanced myself on my remaining arm and knees. Silica wrapped her legs around me, driving me deeper into her than I thought possible. Her walls were getting tighter and tighter at an exponential rate. "Hero-kun!" Silica screamed in pleasure and I roared in satisfaction as we both climaxed simultaneously. I let my digital seed flow deep into her virtual body and the slightly blank face on Silica told me she had left this world and was in heaven right now.

We were panting hard and kissed her which seemed to bring her back to virtual reality. She blinked a few times and said "Oh my gosh… that was incredible." I laughed and kissed her again. With that we fell deeply into sleep.

The next morning I awoke to angelic form soundly sleeping next to me. I smiled and stroked her cheek knowing her, being the heavy sleeper she was, wouldn't wake. I then got up, got dressed, and started my morning preparations (sorting my equipment, items to sell, crystals, etc.). I felt some movement and heard a yawn next to me. I looked to see my love stirring from her slumber. Her eyes land on me and she smiled, but it quickly disappeared and she shot up. "You're leaving, then?" she asked her lips trembling.

"Not without saying goodbye." I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I've been gone from the frontlines for five days… and though no one likes to admit it, they need me up there. I need to get back." Silica looked almost heartbroken. "Hey, I'm not leaving for good." I smiled but seemed even gloomier. I took her hand and held it. "How about every couple days we meet down here." I put a hand on her still naked thigh. "You know, for cheesecake." She blushed and I laughed.

She got on my lap and held me tightly. "I love you Kirito-kun. Don't die." Her words shocked me and she didn't meet my eye.

"I won't die because I love you too." Silica looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She kissed me deeply and returned the favor with all the love in my heart. When we separated I looked at her. "Now, why don't you introduce me to Pina." Silica laughed and said okay.

Hey guys, fav and review. Sorry if Kirito was a lil' OOC. I just like him a little darker. I mean, '_Same goes for red'_? I love that sh*t! Thanks again.


End file.
